Could it be Love?
by kixtoby
Summary: Troy and Gabby don't get along, but are in love with each other. But that all changs when something happens. Trailor inside, please check it out! Troyella of course.
1. Chapter 1

**He was mean too her…**

_"You're just a shy little loser!!"_

**What he didn't know was she was in love with him…**

_"Why does he have to be mean, he doesn't even know me, and I can't help but be in love with him"_

_"Just tell him how you feel."_

_"I can't, he hates me!!"_

**What she didn't know was he liked her too…**

_Shows him staring at her in class, daydreaming._

**He acts like he doesn't care…**

_See's a cheerleader making fun of her and stands and laughs._

**But all that changes…**

_"What happened to you? Why are you so bruised?"_

_"Why do you care? Just leave me alone!!"_

**Will he get her to tell the truth?**

_"Please tell me what happened!! I want to help you!!"_

_"No you don't, you'll just laugh and make fun of me!!"_

**Will he be able to convince her he really does care?**

_"You really do care, don't you?"_

_"I told you I did."_

**And more importantly, can he help her?**

_"Troy, please help me…"_

_"Gabby? Gabriella I'm coming!!"_

**Will there new found love survive?**

_"I love you Gabs…"_

_"Always and forever..."_

**Or will his ego get in the way?**

_Shows Troy standing as he watches Gabby running away crying_

**Will her problem get in the way?**

_"I can't believe you would lie to me about this!!"_

_"I'm sorry Troy, can't we talk about it?"_

_"No!! Now leave me alone!!"_

**Starring:**

**Zac****Efron**** as Troy Bolton…**

_Shows him laughing with some friends_

**Vanessa ****Hudgens**** as Gabriella Montez…**

_Shows her writing in her journal_

**Corbin Bleu as Chad ****Danforth****…**

_Shows him flirting with a cheerleader_

**Monique Coleman as ****Taylor ****McKessie**

_Shows her comforting Gabriella_

**Ashley Tisdale as ****Sharpay**** Evens**

_Shows her flirting with Troy_

**And Lucas ****Grabreel**** as Ryan Evens**

_Shows him holding __sharpays__ things and following her around school_

**Could it be love…?**

**Coming soon**

Tell me if you like and I'll put first chapter up after I get five reviews!!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN – I do not own High School Musical (duh) the ideas in this just came from my head. This will be written in Gabriella's POV, but later it could be someone else's POV.**

_**Chapter 1**_

I walked to my locker to get some books for my next class. It's about halfway through the day, here at East High, and I don't really want school to end. As weird as this is, I really do like school. Even though all the "popular" people make fun of me, I still love school. Someone once asked me if I wanted to be popular, and I just said, "No, then I have to be perfect all the time," and after that, they all make fun of me. I was lost in my thoughts until my best friend Taylor McKessie came up to me.

"Hey Gabby, ready to go to class?" She asked me. We have almost all the same classes together. Only are AP classes.

"Hey, yea, just give me a sec.," I responded and grabbed my books and closed my locker. I was about to walk down the hall with Tay when I saw him. Troy Bolton. He is the cutest guy in the whole school, and really good a basketball. He is also a huge flirt and the biggest player. As bad as that sounds, it gets worst. He is one of the meanest people to me, and the werid thing is I can't help but like him.

"Gabs? You okay?" Taylor asked with worry in her eyes.

"Oh, yea, its just…" I stop because Troy walked up to us.

"Aww…if it isn't the biggest geek and her little sidekick." He mocked, refering to me as the geek, and Tay as my sidkick. I wanted to yell at him, but something inside of me made me stay calm.

"Hi Troy…Troy's sidkicks," I said, throwing in the whole "sidkick" thing to make him mad.

"Shut up you little loser!!" He looked like he was going to hit me, but I know he would never do that to a girl, even if he hates there guts.

"I will if you do."

"You know what, your nothing but a shy little loser!!"

"That's the biggest insult you could come up with? Pathetic"

"You know, I understand why your mom left you, I wouldn't be able to live with someone like you, let alone tell people you were mine." That was it, he totally crossed the line. I can't believe he would drag my mom into this. I couldn't hold any of my emotions in any longer, so I just ran off crying.

"You jerk!!" Taylor yelled at him and smacked him.

"oh come on, she'll get over it." He said putting his hand where he just got smacked.

"Her mom freaking died!!" She screamed angry. And at that exact moment he new he took it way to far.

"I…I…I didn't know," he said feeling guilty.

"Yea, well you should have never had said that, what did you think happened to her mom?"

"I thought her parents got a devorce and her mom moved away, I swear if I knew I would have said anything."

"I don't care, the point is you are mean to her for no reason at all, and this time you took it way to far!"

"How did it happen?" He asked, "Her mom, I mean."

"I don't think I should tell you."

"Please, I feel really bad about it, but I just want to know."

"Well I'm not telling you, I'm going to go find Gabby and confert her." Tyalor yelled at him and ran off to find me.

I was sitting up on the rooftop garden thinking about my mom and just crying my eyes out. I can't believe he would go this far. I know he doesn't know about what happen, but still.

"Gabriella? Are you up here?" I heard Taylor call.

"Yeah," I said in between tears.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"No," I cried, "How could he go that far, how could he say that?!?!"

"I don't know honey, he's just a huge jerk," Taylor said trying to comfert me.

"He doesn't even know me, why does he have to be so mean?" I whined, "but you know whats stupid? I can't help but be in love with him."

"Then tell him," Taylor said either being stupid or joking. I mean, how could I tell him that?

"I can't tell him, he hates me, plus he would just make more fun of me."

"Whatever, but we have to get to class, or will get in so much trouble."

"Man, for once I don't want to go to class, I can't see Troy after what he said to me," I said. The class we had next together was photography. You might think I don't seem like the type of person who would take a class like that, but its so fun and I love it. Troy only did it because he thought it would be an easy A, and believe it or not, he still manged to get a C.

"I know, but it's the funniest class ever, so lets forget about him and just go."

"Your right, come on!" I said, finally being happy.

"good, lets go!!" We ran off to class together.

When we walked in the teatcher started to yell at us, "Where have you two been?"

"Umm…we where talking about something and lost track of time," Taylor said covering up for us.

"Okay, well since this is the first time you two have ever been late I'll let it slid, but if it happens again you both will get a detention."

"Thank you," I thanked and we made are way to are seats. I looked around and saw Troy looking at me. He looke really sad and…sorry? How could he be sorry? As long as I have kown him he has never been sorry befor. I was lost in these thoughts throughout the whole class, and I would glance at Troy, and he would look at me, and it looked like he was daydreaming. When the bell rang he ran out really fast. I shortly followed, Taylor stayed behind to ask the teacher a question. When I got out I felt someone pull my arm.

"Hey…!" I started until I saw who pulled me, "What do you want?"

"I wanted to apoloigize about what I said," He said nicely, "I didn't know, and even so I should have never said that."

"Whatever," I ran off.

Troy sighed, "Damn it!" He got so mad he punched the wall making many people star at him. "Enjoying the show?!?!" He yelled making everyone jump. Troy's not the type of person to scare people, but when he loses his temper, he terrifies everyone.

"Whoa man, whats wrong?" Chad, Troy's best friend asked.

"Nothing, lets just go to basketball practice."

"Can't say no to that," he joked, but it really wasn't a joke. You see, Chad is upsesed with it. He carries a basket ball around with him everywhere, and I mean everywhere. They headed off to the gym for basket ball practice.

"Troy!! Troysie!!" Sharpay yelled at him.

"Oh great," he whispered to Chad, "What is she doing here, in a cheerleading outfit?"

"I don't know, but it scrares me," Chad responded.

"Tell me about it."

"Hey Troysie, guess what!" Sharpay said as she giggled flirty.

"Umm…you bought your holloween costume early?"

"No silly, I made the cheerleading squad!!" She laughed, "Now we can spend even more time together!!"

"Great," He said trying to sound happy, and then turned to Chad, "Help me."

"Dude, I feel your pain, but I'll will be feeling it away from you," He yelled as he was running away. Troy just looked mad and shocked at his friend.

"Yeah thanks man!!" He yelled and truned arounf to see Sharpay looking at him like a dog begging for food. "Hi…bye," and he ran off scared. Sharpay scared everyone, even her brother. He follows her around like a lost puppy, its pretty scary.

**So that's the first chapter!! Please tell me what you guys think, more drama to come!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 2**_

"Taylor, I think something is wrong with me," I sadly told her.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused, "do you feel sick?"

"No, it's just…why do I like Troy?" I wined to her.

"Oh honey, you know what they say, 'you always fall for your enemies,' so no worry's your completely normal."

"Yeah, but why does it have to be him?"

"I don't know, but I have a feeling he is only mean to you to hide his true feelings."

"What do you mean?"

"I think he really does like you, but he is afraid so he is mean to you to hide it," she explained, "when he said that thing about your mom, I could tell he felt really bad for doing it."

"He apologized."

"No way, really?" She surprisingly asked and I nodded, "What did you say back?"

"I just said whatever and ran off to talk to you," I said sounding a little sad for just doing that.

"Well if you like him so much then talk to him, and don't run off when he's actually being nice to you."

"Okay miss love expert, why don't you talk to Chad and tell him how you feel?"

Blushing, "what do you mean how I feel?"

"Oh my gosh, you totally like him, so tell him!!"

"You tell Troy!!"

"I'll tell Troy once you tell Chad!"

"Fine," She yelled back surprising me.

"What do you mean fine?"

"I'll tell Chad, and then you can tell Troy!!"

"What? No!! I was just kidding; I didn't think you would do it."

"Well unlike you I can take a chance."

"Easy for you to say, Chad is nice to you and you guys are pretty much friends," I defended.

"Whatever, I need to go and find Chad to tell him, he'll be in the basketball court, right?"

"I don't know, but…" I got cut off.

"See you!!" She ran off into the gym. Little did I know, the conversation I had with Taylor, wasn't as privet as I thought it was.

"I can't believe that little slut has a crush for my guy!!" Sharpay screamed to know one in particular. She was taking a break from cheerleading to get a drink when she overheard Taylor and Gabriella's conversation. How can she like him? Is Taylor's theory about Troy liking Gabriella true? These thoughts keep pouring out of her head until she saw her friend Amy.

"Amy!!"

"What is it Shar?" Amy asked.

"That…That thing is trying to steal Troy from me!!" She yelled angrily.

"Thing? And you're not dating Troy," Amy pointed out.

"That thing is named Gabriella Montez, and he will be my boyfriend soon."

"Troy hates Gabriella; I highly doubt she will 'steal him away"

"Oh shut up!!" Sharpay screamed making Amy jump, "You didn't hear conversation, she will steal him, and it's up to us to stop that little…TRAMP!!!"

"Okay, so what is the plan?"

"Okay…umm…this is when you help me."

"Okay, well threaten her to stay away from him," Amy told Sharpay.

"That's good, so do I do it, or do you?"

"She'll be more scared if we both do it." Amy pointed out.

"That's right, so let's do it tomorrow before homeroom, okay?"

"Okay, and then we can make fun of how scared she looks in homeroom." Amy and Sharpay laughed and headed back to the gym to work on cheerleading, when they saw Taylor talking to Chad.

"Okay, so I have to tell you something," Taylor told Chad nervously.

"Then tell me," Chad responded being sarcastic.

"Okay, umm…" She pulled him away from everyone, "I short of…umm…li…Like you." She stuttered.

"Really? So do you want to go out sometime?"

"Are you serious?" Taylor asked, obviously shocked.

"Yeah, I wanted to ask you out for awhile, but I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same way."

"Well I do, and I would love to go out with you."

"Good, I can't wait, how about tomorrow we go to the after party with me?"

"I would like that, but my friend Gabby and I were going to hang out," she told him disappointed.

"Well she can come and hang out with us," He said, and it made her smile knowing how much he really wanted to hang out with her.

"Okay, I'll ask her, and don't worry; I will convince her to come!!"

"Good, but I have to get back to practice, so I will see you tomorrow," He said with a smile and gave Taylor a quick kiss on the cheek and left. Taylor stood there for a minute thinking about everything that just happened and ran off to tell Gabby all about it.

"There you are Gabs!!" Taylor yelled from down the hall, "You'll never guess what happened."

"What happened?" I asked curious.

"Chad asked me out!!"

"Oh my gosh!! Really? That's awesome!!"

"I know, and it was all because I told him how I felt," Taylor happily told me.

"Umm…that's great," I said hoping she wouldn't mention are deal.

"Now go tell Troy!!"

"No, I am so not doing that!!"

"You have three days to do it," Taylor said, not being funny at all.

"Fine, but if he laughs at me it's your entire fault," I said crossing my arms.

"Whatever, but were going to the after party tomorrow."

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Because Chad asked me to go with him, and I told him we had plans, so he said to just bring you too."

"But I don't want to go to a party with all the "popular" people, and Troy will make fun of me and then the party will just make me very miserable"

"I don't care, your still coming!!"

"Fine," I yelled finally giving in, "OMG, I have to go home!!"

"Umm…okay, but what's the rush?" Taylor asked awfully confused.

"Be-because I'm late."

"Oh okay, bye!!"

"Bye," I yelled as I ran off. I looked back a Taylor and she looked very confused. I didn't care; all I was worried about was getting home late, so I just keep running. I don't live far from the school, so I walk a lot, but it still takes me about twenty minutes. When I got home I walk in slowly, hoping my dad wasn't home, or wouldn't realize I was late. I thought I might just get lucky so I walk to the coach and collapsed on it to catch my breath. I jump when I heard something fall. It sounded like a picture frame. I turned around to see my father, drunk. I terrified me to see him this way. When he drinks, he physically abuses me. He wasn't always like this, only after my mother's death. He would go out and drink to hide his emotions, and come home completely drunk. He also blames me for what happened to her, and he wishes I could take her place.

"Where the hell have you been," my father yelled at me walking over to where I was.

"I…I was at school," I told him, scared at what he would do.

"Don't lie to me, school ended an hour ago!! Now where have you been?"

"I was at school, talking to my friends!"

"You were probably sleeping with some random guy!!" He yelled, anger becoming visible.

"I…wa…wasn't."

"SHUT UP!!" he yelled and slapped me hard across the face. I fell to the floor, and started to tear up. "You better be glad I haven't kicked you out on the streets yet!!" He screamed with pure anger and started to kick me hard all over. I felt bruises appearing and pain going through my whole body.

"ple…please stop," I begged. The last thing I saw was my father's foot getting ready to strike me again, and then it all went black.

**I hope you guys loved it! Please tell me if you did, and what you thought!! Thanks for all the great reviews I got on the last one! Keep it up!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

I woke up in the same spot when I got beaten. I felt so much pain, more pain then I have ever felt. Normally my dad just slaps me, or kicks me once or twice, but last night was the worst it has ever been. I have never been unconscious before, just a few bruises here and there. My whole body hurt, but nothing hurt as much as my stomach. I pulled my shirt up and gasped at what I saw. My stomach is cover in dark blue, purple and black bruises. I glanced at the time and realized I was already late for school, so I forced myself off the floor, ignoring the pain and did my best to get dressed. I didn't spend a lot of time on my outfit, I settled on an old pair of jeans, and pink top. I quickly put make-up on to cover my bruises and headed to school. When I got there, there were very few people in the hallways. I was surprised when I saw Taylor at her locker.

"Hey Tay," I greeted her.

"Gabs!! I thought you were sick or something, where were you?" She asked.

"I umm….I sleep in by accident," I told her, not completely being honest, but close enough.

"Oh, well were already late for class, so let's go before we get in even more trouble."

"Yeah, I'm sure we already have detention." Taylor laughed and we headed to homeroom with Mrs. Darbus. When we walked into class, I felt all eyes on us.

"Where have you been?" Mrs. Darbus yelled at us.

"I over slept," I told her, hoping she wouldn't give me detention.

"How sad, but irrelevant!! Detention," she yelled at me as I sat down, "And you're excuse?" she asked referring to Taylor.

"I actually have a note," she told as she gave her the note then found her set. I opened my mouth in shock and she just smiled. During are normal talk about musicals, you might think it's fun, but try spending twenty minutes every day talking about it by an old women, not fun. Anyway, I almost fell asleep listing to her, so after class I went to the bathroom and to splash water in my face in attempt to wake me up. I walked out only to be pulled into an empty hall way by none other than Troy Bolton.

"What do you want?" I asked harshly.

"To just talk to you," he said. He started eyeing me and I couldn't figure out what he was thinking. It was a new look for him.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

"No, how did you get that bruise?" Shoot, I can't believe I didn't put more make-up on.

"Umm…I ran into someone's locker this morning," I lied.

"But you didn't have that bruise in homeroom," he pointed out. Shoot!!

"Umm…must not have shown up till now," I said and started to walk away.

"Wait!!" he yelled and grabbed my arm, right where I had a hugged bruise. I winced in pain. Troy noticed and pulled up my sleeve. He gasped when he saw that bruise.

"Gabby what happened?"

"Nothing!!" I yelled and ran away. Troy ran after me but I just ignored his calls, until he caught up.

"Just leave me alone!!"

"No Gabby, not until we talk!! Why are you so bruised!!" He yelled, making me jump. I started to tear up a bit. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell, I just want to help?"

"Why do you care?!?!"

"I don't know, I just….I really want to help, and maybe we can be friends."

"No, you'll just make fun f me!!" I said as I started to cry harder.

"Look, Gabby I'm so-''

"Don't call me Gabby!!!" I screamed through tears.

"Sorry, Gabriella, just tell me what happened, I really do care, and I just want to help you!!"

"How can you expect me to believe that? All you do is yell at me, and hurt my feelings, and all of a sudden you care about me?" I snap at him.

"I know I have been a jerk to you, and I don't deserve forgiveness, but I really do want to help you, can you just believe that I care?"

"You really do care, don't you?"

"Yes!! Now can you please tell me what happened?" He desperately asked me.

"I'm sorry, but he will kill me!!" I yelled. As soon as those words left my mouth, I put my hand over it and mentally kicked myself.

"He? Tell me what son of a bitch did this and I'll kick his sorry ass!!!"

"No!! It isn't someone from here." I kick myself again in my head, and had more tears falling from my face.

"Who is it then?" He asked so sweetly, I wanted to tell him so badly, but I can't, I just can't.

"I…I can't…" I burst into tears and he did the most shocking thing to me, he hugged me, and just let me cry into his shirt.

"Shhh…its okay Brie, I mean Gabriella, everything we'll be okay." He said comforting me.

"Thank you."

"For what?" he asked, completely confused.

"Just holding me….I guess you have changed." I smiled.

"I told you," he said with a smile, "now I know you don't want me to know what's going on, but if you ever need help or anything, even just to talk, then call and I'll be there. He handed me his number and started to walk away. I thought for a minute before I called after him.

"Troy wait up!"

"Yeah?"

"Here's my number," I handed him my number with a smile, and he smiled back. We both walked off are separate ways. At the end of the day I walked home, taking my time. Today is Friday, so I knew my dad wouldn't be home until about 3 a.m. The party was tonight, and I did not feel like going. But Troy was going to be there, so I guess that's a plus.

**Here you guys go. I hope you liked it. I only got one review last time, and that was really disappointing. 10 reviews until I update, or at least close!! SO please, please, please update!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

Sharpay ran around the school looking for Amy. When she found her she ran up to her.

"I can't believe we never saw that Gabriella girl," Sharpay yelled angry, "how can we threaten her if we never see her?"

"Relax; we'll just threaten her at the party, okay?" Amy asked calmly.

"That's brilliant, and she'll be too scared to ever come to another party again."

"That's right. But first let's go and get ready for it!!" They ran past Taylor and Gabriella, but didn't even care.

"Okay, so what do you where to these party's?" I asked Taylor.

"You can where anything, it doesn't really matter."

"Oh, okay, we'll see you tonight."

"Bye Gabs!!" We both ran are separate ways. I walked home thinking about Troy. Did he really change? I can't believe I almost told him about my dad. I got home and put my stuff down and went up to my room to pick out the perfect outfit. After taking almost everything out of my closet, I finally decided on a black jean skirt, and a pink tank-top. I fixed my hair so it fell perfectly framing my face with curls. I added a pink headband for a finishing touch, and applied make-up, even to my arms so no one would see my bruises. I looked at myself one last time then I left to go to the party.

I walked in the party and it was crowded, how am I ever going to find tay? The music was really loud too. I spotted Taylor and Chad across the room and attempted to push through the people and get to them. I passed a hallway and all of a sudden felt myself being pulled in there. I turned to become face to face with Sharpay Evens.

"Let me go!!" I yelled. I felt this instant pain on my cheek and realized she slapped me.

"Listen now and listen well. Troy Bolton is mine, so stay away."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I know about your little crush on are superstar, and I'm warning you, STAY AWAY!!!"

"And if I don't?" I asked, this time being brave.

"Why don't I give you a preview….Amy!" I saw Amy, another cheerleader walk over to me. She started kicking me in the stomach. I fell to the ground hard while she still kicked me. I felt so much pain, and it didn't help that I was still really sore from the other night with my dad.

"I think you learned your lesson," Sharpay said with a smirk. Her and Amy walked away, leaving me lying on the floor in pain. I decided to do something dramatic. I called Troy, who I knew was here somewhere.

_"Hello?"_

**"Troy! Will you help me?"**

_"What's wrong, you sound in pain."_

**"I am**** can you help me, please?"**

_"Yeah, of course, just tell me where we are."_

**"I'm here at the party in some hallway."**

_"Okay, I will__ come and find you."_

**"Thanks," **we both hung up. I was hoping that Sharpay and Amy didn't find out I talked to him. I was still lying on the ground in pain when I heard footsteps. I looked up and saw Troy.

"Omigosh, **(is that how you spell that?) **What happened?" Troy asked while he bent down next to me.

"I don't want to talk about it; can you just drive me home?" I asked. He shook his head and helped me up, being careful not to hurt me anymore then I already was. We walked out to where it was crowded, and I saw Troy's friends Zeke and Jason run up to us.

"What are you doing with that nerd?" Zeke asked, sounding shocked.

"Umm…" I was disappointed when Troy didn't stand up for me.

"Yeah or were you making fun of her?" Jason asked with a smirk, "Because I want to help."

"Actually I was just kicking her out; a nerd like her doesn't belong in a cool party like this," Troy said, I felt angry at him, but mostly hurt. I was trying so hard to hold my tears in that were wanting so bad to fall.

"Good, come find us when she's gone," Zeke told him as he and Jason ran off.

I pulled out of Troy's grip and ran outside, finally letting some tears fall. I heard Troy call my name so I turned around to yell at him, "What?" I screamed at him, making him jump.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay, it's just, they'll never leave me alone if they know where friends," He told me, thinking I would forgive him for that excuse.

"You know what? I thought you actually cared about me, that maybe you actually change!!" I said with tears falling freely down my face.

"I do, I have! And I'm sorry for what I said, please forgive me." He begged.

"I thought I saw something good in you, but I was clearly mistaken." I yelled and ran off down the street.

Troy got in his car and drove after me, when he caught up to me, he slowed down and rolled down his window, "Gabby, please talk to me, I am really sorry."

"Just leave me alone."

"No, please, I will never say something like that again."

"Troy, this was your chance to prove to me that you did change, but you didn't, so what's the point of trying again?"

"Because, I think I'm falling for you!!" I stood there in shock. Was he telling the truth? I always wanted him to say this to me, but is it for real? "And as soon as I said that to the guys, I soon regretted it, and I'm sorry, and I will march right back in the party and stick up for you."

"How do I know you're telling the truth, you obviously were lying about caring about me."

"Hey, if I was lying do you think I would have come after you when you were hurt? Would I have agreed to drive you home? Would I have even given you my number?"

"I don't know," I responded.

"Can we just go back to being friends…maybe more?" Those last two words made me melt. Was this his way of asking me out? I guess I remand silent for too long cause the next thing I knew was Troy asking me something.

"Gabs, you okay?"

"Oh yeah, umm do you really like me?"

"No, I thi-'' he was cut off.

"Where the hell have you been you little slut?" I knew that voice, that drunken, deep voice. It was the voice of my father.

**Oh wow, what is going to happen? Sorry if this was short. 10 reviews until the next one, and if I get more, I will post it really fast!! Thank you to all the people who reviewed on my last chapter! It meant a lot to me. Happy New Year's Eve!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I gulped and turned around. My dad never looked so angry. And what was he doing here?

"Hey, don't talk to her like that!!" I heard Troy yell.

"And what do we have here," my drunken father slurred, "Did this slut get herself a boyfriend?"

"I said…DON'T CALL HER THAT!!" Troy yelled very angry. I was way too scared to say anything, I was stunned. I couldn't move, and I could barely breathe. Panic overflowed me.

"Why? You know it's true. You no she is nothing but a low lifted little bitch. She's a slut, a tramp, she killed her mother!!!!" I was used to hearing all the other words come out of his mouth, but the last thing he said hurt. It really made me think, was I the reason she died?

_Flashback_

_"Mommy, mommy," a nine year Gabriella yelled._

_"What is it sweaty?"_

_"Can we go to the park?"_

_"Okay, I'm just going to write your dad a note so he knows where we are."_

_"Okay mommy." _

_After she wrote the note they left for the __park. Gabriella was playing with this ball when it rolled into the street. Not looking w__h__ere she was going she ran into the street to get it. Her mom looked up from her book and saw her daughter running into the street and a car coming very fast._

_"Gabby no," her mom ran and pushed her daughter out of the way, only to get hit herself. The car drove away._

_"Mommy!!!"_

_"I….love…you…" were the last words she said before her world faded away._

_end of flashback_

I stood there with tears streaming down my face.

"Okay, Brie who the hell is this man?" He yelled not realizing I was crying.

"She didn't tell you? I'm her dad."

"What? No, no one's dad would say that, right Gabs, who is this?" He turned around to see me bulling my eyes out. "OMG, Gabs, he is?" I just shook my head yes.

"Yes I am, now if you don't excuse me, I need to teach my daughter a lesson." I gulped, scared of what he would do.

"Please don't," I begged. He slapped me hard and I feel hard on the ground,

"That's what you get for being a bitch."

"Hey!!!!!" Troy yelled and punched my dad hard. My dad fell to the ground and got up and ran. Troy ran over to me, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Is this why you had all those bruises?"

"Yes." I said as I looked down.

"How could you not tell me this?" He yelled showing his anger.

"I'm sorry, but my dad said if I ever told anyone, he would kill me, so I was scared."

"I told you; you could tell me anything," he yelled more, "I could have protected you!!"

"No you couldn't, he would have killed you to get to me."

"Brie, I can't believe you would hide this from me."

"I'm sorry for thinking the person who has been mean to me, and always calling me geeky Gabi, was someone I could just come up to and tell them my life story, something my best friend who is pretty much my sister doesn't even know!" I yelled back.

"I thought I proved to you that I've changed."

"Oh, so what you did in the party was the way you changed?"

"We discussed this, I made a mistake and I'd gladly go back to the party and yell that I…I…I…"

"You what?" I yelled.

"Love you!!" He yelled looking me in the eyes.

"You do?"

"Yes, I really do," he said with his voice becoming very soft, "Actually; I've liked you since the ninth grade. I was just scared, and everyone thought you were to unpopular so I couldn't talk to you, I know you think I'm pathetic, but I do love you, and I know yo-"

"I love you too."

"Really?"

"Yes, I do, and to be honest too, I've loved you since ninth grade."

"Then will you be my girlfriend?"

"I don't know, will we have to hide it from everyone?"

"Nope."

"What about your friends, and your popularity?"

"That doesn't matter, and to prove it, I'll walk into the party and scream to everyone were in love, and dating, right?"

"Yes, were dating because I would love to be your girlfriend!!"

"Great, now let's go to that party and tell the world!!"

We walked into the party holding hands and I got a little nervous because all the eyes were on us.

"Everyone I'd like to make an anocement!!" Troy yelled at the top of his lungs. Once the music got turned down, I could hear people talking.

_"Why is he with her?"_

_"And why are they holding hands?"_

_"She's a geek."_

_"I'm going to kill that Gabriella girl."_

_"She's so __lucky;__ I wish I could be next to Troy."_

"I just wanted to say, me and Gabriella are a couple, and we are in love!!" I saw everyone's expression turn to a shocked one. I heard a few people laugh not believing it, and Troy's friends all ran up.

"Dude, very funny," Zeak laughed.

"Yea, you got us." Jason added.

"Guys, it's not a joke, I love Brie, I have always loved her."

"Well if you date her, then you will be known as the geeky b-ball player." Chad said.

"Fine, then call me that, I don't care, I only care that me and Brie are together." I smiled at Troy saying that, it meant a lot to hear.

"Fine, I'm threw with you," Chad said angrily, "I hope you and your fat nerdy little geek have a great life." Chad walked away before Troy could say anything.

"Consider are brother-ship over!!" Jason yelled and stormed off.

"I will never cook for you again!!" Zeak yelled and ran off after the others.

"Oh man Troy, I didn't mean for you to lose your friendships, I'm so sorry."

"Why are you sorry, you didn't do anything?"

"But what about your friends?"

"If they can't lie with me and you, and get so mad over it, then what kind of friends are they?"

"I guess you're right," I said happy he wasn't mad, "Will you drive me home?"

"No way am I letting you stay home with that creep you have as a father."

"Thanks Troy."

"Anytime."

We got in Troy's house and drove off.

**I hope you all loved!! Please review!!**


End file.
